


A sinner's prey

by justmarcialima



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Relationship, F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Lilith decided to prepare a meal for Zelda using Father Blackwood's flesh.





	A sinner's prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I never wrote for this fandom but I came right from the Hannibal fandom so I guess I am quallified to write about murder and cannibalism lol 
> 
> I'm not sure how this turned out but I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

It had come to Lilith’s attention lately that Father Blackwood had used Zelda for his own perverse ways and had discarded her like she was nothing when he got what he wanted. Lilith had already despised the man with all of her unholy being but as she heard about this she became furious with him. How dare he touch and defile the most precious witch and break her spirit like he did? Lilith knew Zelda could defend herself very well but she still wanted to do something about it. She didn’t care if Faustus was an important pawn in Satan’s game or if he was the High Priest of the Church of Night, he had hurt Zelda so he had to pay for it. 

For Lilith, Faustus was a waste of power and oxygen which only goal was to bring forth pain and misery to the women around him. She could understand why Satan favored him so much, they were cut from the same cloth after all. Father Blackwood had broken Lady Blackwood beyond reparation, shut Prudence out as his daughter, undermined Sabrina, used Zelda for his own pleasure and would have killed Leticia on the spot if Zelda hadn’t taken her. This man had to die and Lilith was going to make sure that happened. 

The only problem was that as soon as she did that she would be declaring war against Satan so she needed to be very precise about her plan so she wouldn’t end up dead or worse, powerless. 

The chance presented itself when Father Blackwood failed in Satan’s eyes. He was supposed to do something that Lilith didn’t cared about to manipulate Sabrina inside the Academy of Unseen Arts and he failed spectacularly, causing Lilith to clean up his mess. It was the perfect time to kill him without bringing downfall upon her so she did it. She killed and eviscerated him inside his own office at the Academy, feasting herself on his screams as he died a slow and agonizing death just like he deserved. 

But upon killing him, Lilith didn’t thought she should be the one to feast on his flesh but the ones he had so carelessly trifled with, in special a certain witch with flaming auburn locks and ivory skin. 

Lilith and Zelda had entered a tentative relationship a few months prior. They had decided mutually to stop faking that they hated each other and now they were happy, raising a beautiful daughter together. Most of the time it felt like it was them against the world and now Lilith thoughtfully understood why Zelda was so stressed at all times about her family. They were certainly a handful for the matriarch to deal with, especially Sabrina and Ambrose. Lilith was appalled to realize that Leticia was the least of their concerns as the younger Spellmans were constantly in the middle of trouble that they created themselves. 

So the demoness thought Zelda should have a solace once in a while and today was one of those days. Leticia was with Hilda and the witch was currently on her boyfriend’s house and would spend the night there with the child. Sabrina was on a sleepover on Suzie’s house and would only come back in the morning and Ambrose was god knows where with Luke where he also be spending the night. They had the house to themselves. Lilith was in the kitchen preparing the special meal while she waited for Zelda to get home from the Academy. After Father Blackwood’s disappearing, she had been appointed as the new Dean and she had been thrilled at the position. Lilith almost regretted not having him killed sooner if it meant she got to see the glorious grin on Zelda’s face. 

Lilith had looked into one of Hilda’s cookbooks for a meat recipe and decided to make a Sheppard’s pie. It seemed like one of the simplest recipes and was equally delicious. She had just checked the pie in the oven when she heard the telltale noises of Zelda entering the house. Lilith could almost imagine her taking off her coat and putting it in the coat hanger as she walked into the foyer smoothing the inexistent creases in the skirt of her velvet dress. How she would look around and realize there was nobody home until her nose brought her to the kitchen. 

Lilith smiled when a second later Zelda walked into the kitchen, with a perfect eyebrow raised. 

“Are my eyes deceiving me or are you actually cooking?” She asked as she eyed the oven. 

“Don’t look so skeptical.” Lilith said. “I am an excellent cook.” 

Zelda scoffed before walking closer to Lilith and trapping her body against the kitchen counter. “What’s the special occasion?” She asked, looking down at her lover. Zelda loved the fact that she was taller than Lilith and the demoness always sulked when she brought it up. 

“Your promotion, of course.” Lilith smirked and wrapped her arms around Zelda’s supple hips, bringing them even closer. 

“Is that so?” Zelda asked, then she leaned forwards and whispered in Lilith’s ear. “And why does your food smell of flesh?” She paired the question with a little nibble on Lilith’s ear causing the demoness to shudder. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She whispered back in an innocent tone of voice, causing Zelda to smirk. “It’s an ordinary Sheppard pie, darling.” She smirked and gave Zelda a little peck on the lips, extricating herself from her embrace. She walked to the oven, before looking back and winking. “Made of ordinary warlock flesh.” 

She watched, delighted, as understanding dawned on Zelda’s face as she gasped. “You didn’t!” 

“I did!” She exclaimed in a sing song voice as she bend down to check on the pie. 

“Lilith, what were you thinking?!” Zelda chastised as she saw her lover take the pie out of the oven and place it on the kitchen counter. “You can be killed for this.” She hissed, although she couldn’t deny the pie smelled amazing causing her stomach to grumble. 

“I appreciate your concern love, but I won’t.” She turned to Zelda with barely disguised anger in her eyes. “He deserved much worse for what he put you through. Nobody touches what is mine and gets away with it.” 

Zelda smirked, despite herself. “I’m yours now, am I?”

Lilith smirked back. “Till the end of time, my love.” Then she grinned. “Come eat your pie while it’s still warm. I want to see you do it.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes but sat down on the table. “If Sabrina was here she would make a comment about witches and cannibalism.” 

Lilith placed the pie in front of her with a nice bottle of chianti. “She’s half human.” She shrugged. “She can’t understand what it feels like to consume the other’s power and essence through their flesh.” 

“Hopefully not much of his essence, since he was a bastard.” Zelda said and Lilith chuckled. 

“Oh don’t worry, where he is now he can’t hurt anyone else.” 

 

With that, the two sat down and enjoyed their delicious meal. Lilith vowed to do the same with everyone who dared to lay a malicious finger on Zelda or anyone of the Spellman clan. Even if she had to feast on Satan himself.


End file.
